Ultimate Kevin
These are the mutations Kevin suffered in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. History In The Forge of Creation, in order to stop Aggregor from absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien, Kevin had no choice but to absorb the Ultimatrix's powers and turn into, as Vilgax would call it, a misshapen chaotic amalgam form of the creatures of the Ultimatrix. This form, dubbed Ultimate Kevin, is very powerful and easily defeated Ultimate Aggregor and drained his powers. However, Kevin's personality has become even worse than it was in the original series. Throughout ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, The Enemy of My Enemy and Absolute Power, Ultimate Kevin goes rampant on attacking people who either owed him or he wanted revenge on. Fortunately, Kevin still seems to have some control of his sanity, as he spared an opposing Gwen. Either way, Kevin was too powerful for anyone to beat and Ben thought "putting him down" was the best option. In Absolute Power, Kevin's self-control is almost entirely overtaken by his insanity. His Osmosian instincts have caused him to develop an insatiable hunger for energy and begins draining the life force of anyone unfortunate enough to cross his path, regardless of whether or not they had powers. Ben still thinks that eliminating Kevin once and for all would be the best choice. Gwen, however, sees that the power is controlling Kevin's mind. Gwen puts her own life at stake and tries to help Kevin by talking. He reveals to her that he still had a single shred of his humanity that let him stay away from Gwen, knowing that his remaining willpower would be overwhelmed by his insanity and that he would end up draining her if he got the chance. Ultimately, despite his love for Gwen, Kevin is overwhelmed by his hunger and he ends up partially draining her of her life force and powers, nearly killing her. He then becomes obsessed with her overwhelming amount of energy and ends up tracking her over the rest of both episodes (though his feelings for her prior to his mutation become mixed with his insanity, as seen when he commenting that he thinks she's deliberately avoiding him and how he shows anger when Cooper tries to stop him from killing her and tries to kill him as well). Ultimate Kevin was cured in Absolute Power: Part 2, ''thanks to the efforts of Ben, Gwen, Cooper, and Darkstar. However, Darkstar becomes Ultimate Darkstar by absorbing the powers from the Dominus Librium which had absorbed Kevin's powers. Fortunately, Ben anticipated this from the beginning and presses a button which not only strips Morningstar's new powers, but returns the power to their rightful owners as well as reviving the five Andromeda Aliens. In ''Night of the Living Nightmare, Ultimate Kevin appeared in a dream, trying to convince Ben to surrender the Ultimatrix. Appearance *'Kevin Levin': Hair, clothing *'Big Chill': Wings, hood *'Brainstorm': Two legs in place of lower left arm, right hand * Chromastone: Right shoulder crystals * Diamondhead: Right arm structure * Four Arms/Manny Armstrong: Torso, body shape, arm count * Goop: Body structure * Humungousaur: Torso, chest plates, tail * Ultimate Humungousaur: Face, right eye * Jetray: Face, skin, right foot * Echo Echo: Inner mouth * Lodestar: Left shoulder spike * Rath: Upper left arm, left foot, left wrist claw * Spidermonkey: Lower right arm, arm count * Ultimate Spidermonkey: Lower jaw * Swampfire: Left arm structure * Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Water ports * Terraspin/Galapagus: '''Air ports (when using aerokinesis) Powers and Abilities Ultimate kevin web spit.png|Web Spit Ultimate kevin ultra violet.png|Ultraiolet Beams Ultimate kevin audiokinesis.png|Sonic Screams Ultimate kevin strength.png|Enhanced Strength Ultimate kevin shapeshifting.png|Liquefaction Ultimate kevin pyrokinesis.png|Pyrokinesis Ultimate kevin nuclear.png|Energy Blasts Ultimate kevin neuroshock.png|Neuroshock blasts Ultimate kevin magnetism.png|Magnetism Ultimate kevin magic.png|Mana Manipulation Ultimate kevin hydrokinesis.png|Hydrokinesis Ultimate kevin flight.png|Flight Ultimate kevin fire breath.png|Fire Breath Ultimate kevin electrokinesis.png|Electrokinesis Ultimate kevin electrokinesis 2.png|Electrokinesis Ultimate kevin crystalkinesis.png|Diamond Projectiles Ultimate kevin cryokinesis.png|Ice Breath Ultimate kevin chlorokinesis.png|Chlorokinesis Ultimate kevin aerokinesis.png|Aerokinesis Ultimate kevin absorption.png|Energy Absorption Ultimate kevin absorption2.png|Power Absorption Ultimate kevin intangible.png|Intangibility Kevin shield.png|Electric Shields Kevin has his own and the abilities of all the aliens of Ben Tennyson. Here's the list of the abilities that are shown. *Kevin Levin: Power absorption *Viktor: Electrokinesis *Helen Wheels: Enhanced speed *AmpFibian/Ra'ad: Electrokinesis, flight, electric absorption *Armodrillo/Andreas: Earth eruption, earth tremors, jackhammer arm, enhanced strength *Big Chill: Flight, ice breath, intangibility *Brainstorm: Electrokinesis *Chromastone: Ultraviolet beams, energy absorption *Diamondhead: Shapeshifting arm, diamond projectiles *Echo Echo: Sonic screams *Four Arms/Manny Armstrong: Enhanced strength, enhanced durability, enhanced jumping; increased arms *Goop: Liquefaction *Humungousaur: Enhanced strength, Enhanced durability *Ultimate Humungousaur: Enhanced strength, enhanced durability *Jetray: Neuroshock blasts, space survivability *Lodestar: Magnetism *NRG/P'andor: Energy blasts *Rath: Wrist Claw *Ultimate Spidermonkey: Web spit *Spidermonkey:''' '''Enhanced agility *Swampfire: Flame projection, chlorokinesis *Terraspin/Galapagus: Aerokinesis *Heatblast/'''Alan: '''Pyrokinesis *Water Hazard/Bivalvan: Hydrokinesis *Ultimate Aggregor: Jackhammer arm, enhanced durability, hydrokinesis, energy blasts, electrokinesis, flight, space survivability, aerokinesis *Gwen Tennyson' and 'Stone Creatures''': Mana manipulation See Also *Kevin's mutations in the Original Series *Kevin's mutations in Alien Force *Kevin's mutations in Omniverse *Kevin's mutations in an alternate future *Kevin's mutations in Games Category:Main Antagonists Category:Cured Mutants